The Way You Look Tonight
by djk1982
Summary: A tender moment between Roger and Dorothy. Songfic set to the song by Elton John. Read and respond, true believers!


Hello out there, true believers! This is djk1982, once again, coming to you from my desk here at home! I have to say, I was very flattered and pleased by the great reviews I got for Enter Damian, so I decided I had to do another Big O fic. This one is for all you Roger/Dorothy lovers out there! As ever, I do not own Big O or the song this fic is set to. But, the incredible emotions that I hope this fic will inspire belong to all of us, and I pray that you all experience them every moment possible! Read on, and keep believing!

He rolled over on his side, struggling to force himself asleep. He rolled onto his other side, grunting with frustration as he felt the desire to move still in his limbs. He laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling, trying to imagine sheep leaping over a fence. But all to no avail. Quite simply, he was restless.

Roger sat up in bed, rubbing his forehead. He dangled his feet over the edge and felt around with his toes, searching for his slippers. When he found them, he jammed his feet into them and stood up from bed. He walked over to the closet and pulled out his robe, pulling it around his body and tying the belt at his waist. He looked across the room at his own dark reflection in the mirror, and for a moment, would have sworn that he saw someone else in that mirror, saw perhaps the person he had been 40 years ago. Who knew?

He sighed with frustration and went for the door. He hated it when this happened. It was that torturous feeling of being truly tired, knowing you need sleep, but yet being unable to sit still, some unknown thought nagging in the back of your mind, telling you to get up. Yes, no doubt about it; it was plain old restlessness.

He strode down the dark hallways, doing his best to be quiet, lest he awake Norman or Dorothy. He made his way toward the dining room, toward the liquor cabinet, hoping a brandy might help settle his mind.

His skin prickled when he stepped into the vast living-area of his home. He shuddered for a moment, the feeling of someone stepping across his grave, when he realized the sudden change in temperature. For a moment he wondered if he would need to call a furnace repairman in the morning. But then he realized it was not the internal heating of the mansion, it was the external cold of the outside. The door leading to the great marble porch was open. With an eyebrow cocked in curiosity, he went to see who had left it open.

There was a time

I was everything and nothing all in oneWhen you found meI was feeling like a cloud across the sun

I need to tell you

How you light up every second of the dayBut in the moonlightYou just shine like a beacon on the bayRoger could not help but be a little amused and baffled when he found none other than R Dorothy Wayneright standing outside. She was in her usual place, standing on the rail of the balcony, gazing out over the dark skies of the city. She wore a rather revealing nightgown that came up to her thighs, revealing some of her thin but nonetheless shapely legs. The wind blew the thin material against her artificial flesh, revealing the petite figure that one man's mind had endowed her. Her hair whipped gently in that breeze, like fire burning in the darkness. Her pale skin seemed to almost glow in the moonlight, and even Roger had to admit, in this naturally breathtaking light, the beauty of this girl, this android, put even the fairest real women of Paradigm City to shame.

And I can't explain

But it's something about the way you look tonightTakes my breath awayIt's that feeling I get about you, deep insideAnd I can't describeBut it's something about the way you look tonightTakes my breath awayThe way you look tonight

Roger smiled, and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall, admiring the scene before him. She stood on the rail, motionless as a statue, her loveliness only adding to the perfection of the brilliant night sky, the lights of the city twinkling below them, the whisper of the wind against them. And above that wind something else rose; the sound of her voice. She was humming.

Roger strained his ears, listening. He had heard her sing and hum before, and had been cost many a morning's rest by her infernal piano racket. But tonight, somehow, it all seemed different. He absorbed each note, savoring their lyrical perfection. Her voice was light and girlish, soft and feminine, and indescribably soothing. The music that emitted from her seemed to have a power that could bring even the greatest megadeuc to its metal knees in reverence. And on a simple human like Roger Smith, it was utter magic. He closed his eyes and softened his breathing, removing some of his other senses from the moment so he could better linger on the music alone.

"Do you intend to stand there all night, Roger? You could get sick?"

Roger gave a start and jumped slightly, shaken from his reverie by her voice. She was standing on the floor next to the railing now, gazing at him across the porch, her empty doll's eyes meeting his empty, lonely eyes, meeting and understanding perfectly.

With a smile

You pull the deepest secrets from my heartIn all honestyI'm speechless and I don't know where to start

"I'm sorry, Dorothy. Did you want to be alone?" he asked.

"Its all right, Roger. I was just enjoying the view."

"It is magnificent" he agreed, coming up alongside her and gazing himself. "From up here, it all looks much simpler. Makes you forget about memories, about megadeuces, about everything."

"Why are you up, Roger? It is late. Humans need rest."

"Oh, I just couldn't sleep. What about you?"

"I am an android, Roger. I don't need sleep." Her face remained expressionless, but for a moment, Roger would have sworn that he saw a look of mischievous joy glint in those eyes. He considered an answer, then just chuckled.

"You know, Dorothy, you are a strange android." He stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "But, I like you all the same. You are like no one I've ever met."

Dorothy turned her head, looking at his hand. Then she looked up at his face, at his eyes. Once again, their eyes locked, seeing in each other more than words could ever describe. Roger's mouth opened, wanting to say something, but unsure of what he could possibly say to summarize what they were both experiencing at this moment. Dorothy reached up and placed a single finger on his lips, silencing him in a way that left him awed. He looked into her face, and for a moment, saw just what he knew they both had been looking for.

And I can't explain

But it's something about the way you look tonightTakes my breath awayIt's that feeling I get about you, deep insideAnd I can't describeBut it's something about the way you look tonightTakes my breath awayThe way you look tonight

"You should try sleeping again, Roger. You need your rest." With that, she walked away, his hand sliding from her shoulder to dangle at his side. She stepped into the mansion, and vanished into the darkness.

Roger remained, dumbstruck by what had just occurred. Finally, he obeyed her instructions, deftly walking back to his bedroom and settling under the sheets. It was not long before sleep overcame him, and he drifted off into his dreams, the sound of Dorothy's voice echoing in his mind.


End file.
